starlightvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Featherstep
|pastaffie=Ancient Tribe, Rogue , Tall Shadow's Camp |postdeath=StarClan |death=Killed in battle |namest=Known/Given: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=Tall Shadow Tall Shadow, Shadow Shadow, Shadowstar |familyt=Brother: |familyl=Moon Shadow |mentor=None |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans |deadbooks =''Long Shadows'' }} Shadow or Shadowstar, is a sleek, thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :After Stoneteller makes her announcement about the journey and Shaded Moss agrees to lead them, Tall Shadow leaps to her paws, tense with excitement, and says that she'll go. The next morning, Gray Wing wakes to hear the excited chatter of cats. He sees Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots, Dappled Pelt, and Snow Hare sitting together. Tall Shadow rises to her paws and says that she wonders what kind of new hunting techniques they'd need to learn. Snow Hare teases her by telling her she'd always been so good at creeping up on things she'd be able to sneak up on the prey while it's sleeping, and Tall Shadow tells her she might do that. :As Bright Stream and Clear Sky are returning to the waterfall, they see a group of cats made up of Shaded Moss, Clear Sky, Dappled Pelt, Rainswept Flower, and Turtle Tail. They are climbing a ridge to find the best way out of the mountains. :When Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf argue over Moon Shadow leaving, Twisted Branch mews that Dewy Leaf had a point, and that cats with responsibilities should stay. Tall Shadow snaps at Twisted Branch, asking if she thinks they were irresponsible to leave. :After the cats agree to vote on whether or not the cats wishing to leave the mountains should go, Stoneteller tells Bright Stream and Gray Wing to collect enough pebbles for every cat. When they have collected enough they bring them back to the cave a few at a time, then Shaded Moss and Tall Shadow collect them in a pile at Stoneteller's paws, their gazes solemn. :When Stoneteller is speaking to the cats who are leaving, she touches her nose to each of their shoulders and tells them to each find a place where their strengths blossom, mentioning Tall Shadow's gift for stalking and guile. :When Gray Wing and Jagged Peak catch up to the cats following the sun trail, the traveling cats come up to meet them. Tall Shadow remarks that they did well coming all the way by themselves. :The next morning, as the cats are traveling, Moon Shadow is boasting about scaring of an eagle, and Tall Shadow, loping along behind him, makes no comment on his boasting. Gray Wing remembers that back in the cave she rarely ever spoke, but when she did she was worth listening to. He wonders how one litter could produce one fuzz-brain and one intelligent cat. :When Clear Sky begins to explain his plan to get rid of the eagles he tells the cats that he thought four cats could bring down one eagle. He says that he, Tall Shadow, Quick Water, and Jackdaw's Cry could all jump high and, together, had the strength to pull down a bird. After Bright Stream is taken by the eagle Clear Sky and Tall Shadow come running to meet them, Clear Sky exclaiming that they had killed the eagle. Even Tall Shadow is excited, her green eyes gleaming. :When Clear Sky emerges into the open the next morning he turns away from the eagle's body at first, but Tall Shadow nudges him towards the dead bird until he crouches and eats a few mouthfuls. : Thunder Rising : In the Power of Three Arc ''Long Shadows :She appears in the prologue, meeting with the other three original leaders, Thunder, Wind, and River. The four leaders argue with the badger, Midnight, who told a loner, Sol, of the Clans. Sol sought out the Clans that Midnight told him of, and has convinced ShadowClan to give up their belief in StarClan. The four leaders are angry and worried for the Clans as Sol now holds much power, and the leaders are angry at Midnight for telling Sol their secrets. Shadow says that she wants to rip Midnight's throat out for what she has done, but knows that it won't change anything. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Shadow is the founder and first leader of ShadowClan. She aids the other original leaders, Wind, Thunder, River, and presumably Sky (who is not mentioned) to create the Warrior Code, and apparently spends the rest of her life complaining about it. She is described as a strategist, ferociously independent, even to the point of distrusting her own Clanmates, and bold in battle. Her nature is shown when she is the first cat to declare that she can lead all the cats in the forest by reminding the other cats of her natural ability to stalk and hunt in the dead of the night. :Shadow is the first of the ancient leaders to lose her ninth life, in a battle she started with other Clans. ''Code of the Clans :Shadow is mentioned briefly, along with Thunder, Wind, River, and Sky, after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. She, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. The Ultimate Guide : Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, and Sky did not take the suffix "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contridicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. *When asked if Tall Shadow and Shadow are the same cat, Kate Cary replied that Tall Shadow does indeed become a leader, but the author states that her becoming a leader is all she knows.Revealed on Kate's Twitter page However, Vicky later confirms that Tall Shadow and Shadow are one and the same.Revealed on Vicky's facebook Family Members Brother: :Moon Shadow: Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations